


I'll Plant a Row of Daisy Seeds

by Lil_Redhead



Series: Shirbert Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, and Gilbert is her delivery boy, another flower magic! AU, because i'm trash, except this time it's modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Redhead/pseuds/Lil_Redhead
Summary: Gilbert is the new delivery boy for a certain red haired florist. Anne is a magic florist who likes to sing with her flowers.





	I'll Plant a Row of Daisy Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my latest creative writing assignment for class. I originally was going to add more, but my professor advised that I should stop here. (Although, if you'd like to see more, I've got it planned already). The parameters were: "take a pre-existing character and put them in a different environment" but it also had to be flash fiction, thus the length! I hope you enjoy, regardless.

The mosaic of the city’s insistent clamor fell to quieted pieces at the door when Gilbert Blythe heard her singing. She stood at the front counter of the flower shop, elbow deep in a terracotta colored pot of soil and fertilizer. The melody of her lips moved everything in the room, from the side to side sway of her hips to the harmonized humming that seemed to be coming from the shelves of flowers. He had to brush past outreaching ferns and potted violets to make his way up to the counter, getting caught every few seconds as if they were grabbing him.  

Gray eyes snapped up to him when he got close enough, then filled with delight when she found him shy and eager.

“Hi there! First time visit?” she asked, bringing her elbows up to the rim of the pot. Gilbert couldn’t help it and stared at the dots on her skin wondering which were flecks of dirt and which were freckles. She raised an orange eyebrow when he didn’t answer, causing him to clear his throat.

“Well yes, but um…” _Pull yourself together, Blythe._ Gilbert harnessed all the decorum that medical school had been teaching him. “I spoke with someone on the phone about the delivery position I applied for. A Miss Barry said I should start today.”

“Oh! Gilbert, right? Aunt Jo told me you were coming. I’m really excited to have someone else to work with! It’s just been me and my poor wandering thoughts since she began her retirement - oh, and the flowers of course. They’re grand company for the most part, but they don’t often like to talk back. Sometimes, though, if I tell them a _really_ delicious story, they’ll offer a word of praise or appreciation. And sometimes they even say goodbye when they get sold.” She paused, as if she caught herself in a midair freefall.

In her monologue, light had erupted in her like electricity returning to an art museum and the room around them seemed to follow. The air smelled sweeter, the colors of the lilies grew brighter, and the flowers sang their harmonies just loud enough that Gilbert wondered if he were _actually_ hearing it. He found himself frozen, vaguely aware of the odd things happening around him, but was more interested in Anne’s smile and the smudge of dirt on the dimples of her cheeks. With a laugh at her own silliness, she shrugged.

“I’m rambling nonsense again, aren’t I? Let me start over. I’m Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.  It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Blythe.”

She thrust a dirt-covered hand toward him, and when Gilbert looked down it, he couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Anne realized her mistake and began to pull back her hand, but Gilbert reached forward and took her hand, shaking it with friendly gentleness.

“I assure you, miss, the pleasure is mine.”

If he were paying attention to their hands, and not the rosy color of her cheeks, he’d have noticed the daisies that blossomed from the dirt on their joined hands. Even if it didn’t slip his gaze entirely, he later reflected, he blamed the thrill of love at first sight. Of course it was natural to see things when she was in his world - that was the magic of her existence, even if it wasn’t real magic at all.

But oh, if the world didn’t try to convince him otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> (I hate writing flash fiction - but I hope it isn't terrible). Come say hi to me on tumblr ~ @royalcordelia


End file.
